Knocked Up: Again
by Ami670
Summary: Sequel to "Knocked Up". When Scourge thinks that the baby Rosie should have someone to play with in the future, Scourge and Rosy try conceiving a child. It worked, but is it a BOY or a GIRL?
1. Sex

I looked at him crazy and my eyes blinked several times. What in the world did he _just _say?

"Excuse me… what did you say?" I said.

Scourge sighed. I'm now starting to figure out what he was just saying.

"Do you want to have another child with me?" He repeated, wondering if I didn't get him the first time.

"Why exactly?" I asked him.

"Because." He said.

I rolled my eyes. He always has the LAMEST excuses in life (_A/N: My brother always blames our mother for almost everything XD_).

"I'm not going to except 'because' anymore, Scourge," I said, "Now stop being 'lazy' and give me a good reason please."

Scourge stared at me for a long time. It was like I was some sort of zoo animal.

Of course he was thinking, but he was thinking a long time. If I was able to 'hear' him, we would definitely start…

"It's because, in the future, you know. When Rosie gets older… and maybe wants a brother/sister to you-know, play with instead of being alone, physically. You know what I mean?"

I nodded.

"Of course I do, Scourgey." I said.

He grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He said, seductively.

"You're doing something, Scou-"

I was cut off when Scourge kissed me. God, it was passionate. He started to put his hands behind my back, rotating his hands.

I stopped for a minute.

"What?" He asked.

"I _do _want to have another child." I said.

It brightened him up.

"Continue?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, seductively.

"All right then." He said, pulling of my nightgown, then my bra, and then my panties. And we enjoyed ourselves while doing this, for the second time.

X

It was morning. And I woke up, naked. Who did this? Hmm hmm. Scourge. Scourge Maurice Hedgehog, that's who.

He was snoring so loud. Dude, I'm trying to sleep from last night!

Rosie was sleeping too. She was actually asleep while conceiving a child last night. While we were trying to conceiving a child, she whimpered in her sleep, and Scourge had to calm her down.

Finally, that loud snorer woke up.

"Oh, hi Rosy." He said, pulling me closer.

He then kissed me. I moaned softly. Scourge stopped.

"Did you please yourself?" Scourge said, getting Rosie.

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yepperoni! [Yep-per-ooo-ne]" Scourge exclaimed (_A/N: I use that line in my life!_)

I rolled my eyes. He doesn't act like his age at times. I giggled a bit.

"Oh, Rosy!" he said, while I was getting dressed.

"Oh, Scourgey-San!" I said.

He chuckled. I don't know WHY I called him that, but it's the first time.

"Really?" He said.

I giggled. So that's how it's going to be.


	2. Unexpected

_ 2 weeks later…_

When I woke up, I felt **BLAUGH**. Scourge was in the kitchen, feeding 2 week old Rosie. I ran out of the room and to the bathroom near the kitchen.

"Rosy?" Scourge called, while feeding Rosie.

Then I when I got in the bathroom, I started puking at the toilet bowl. I gasped for air, as I finished puking. I immediately flushed the barfs away. I moaned.

I heard Scourge's footsteps, and Scourge was holding Rosie.

"Babe, is something wrong?" He asked.

I was going to say something, but it happened again. I barfed again, and it was longer.

Scourge tsked. He bent down and rubbed my back. I moaned in the toilet bowl.

"Aw, poor mommy. She's sick." Scourge said to Rosie.

Rosie started crying a bit. Even Scourge did.

"Hey, Rosy." Scourge said.

I finally got my head away the bowl. I feel a little unconscious, feel kind of dizzy.

"Wha, Scourge?" I managed to say.

"Remember 2 weeks ago," He said, "When we tried conceiving a child, it must of have worked."

I stared at him really hard. Am I pregnant? Maybe. AGAIN? Maybe.

"Is there a pregnancy test here, Scourge?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in OUR bathroom." He replied back.

"Thanks." I said, kissing his nose and out the bathroom.

_Switching to Scourge's POV (For now)_

While Rosy was going to check is she was pregnant, that left me with Rosie. Not only can she read minds, but she possesses tactile thought projection, meaning if she touched my cheek, she can place her thoughts and memories into another person's mind.

She put her hand on my cheek.

"Mommy's going to be okay." I replied back.

Rosie touched my cheek again.

"Well, you're going to have someone to play with if she is pregnant."

Rosie cooed. I read her mind.

_I just hope she won't die from it. _She thought.

"Oh no she won't, baby. Come here to daddy." I said.

Rosie got to my chest. She clutched to my chest.

Then, all of a sudden, Rosy called me.

_Switching to Rosy's POV_

I screamed because the pregnancy test had 2 lines, and that meant I'm pregnant. I almost fainted.

"Rosy?"

Scourge ran in, holding Rosie. When Scourge came in, I walked up to him.

"Scourge, you might want to look at this." I said.

I handed Scourge the Pregnancy Test. Scourge gasped when he saw 2 blue lines.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, softly.

Scourge stared at me hard. He put Rosie in the crib bed thing. And then, the strangest thing happened. He did the "Snoopy Happy Dance" and grabbed me. He threw us on the bed, and he was happy.

"Scourge?" I asked.

"I'm happy you're pregnant!" He replied.

He read my mind.

"Oh, me too." I said, getting happier.

Scourge looked in me straight to each of our eyes. He then kissed me, wrapping his hands around my back. I softly moaned.

He stopped. I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Gosh, I'm saying this again. But I'm so excited you're pregnant again. And, I love you, forever and always. No matter what happens." He said.

I softly scratched his head.

"Mmm. I love you too, forever." I said.

And we went back on kissing and we were going to remember when I got pregnant the second time.


End file.
